You and I
by Heylookitsfrancesca
Summary: Clove and Cato are best friends but they would never admit it. Out of pure bad luck clove and cato end up in the hunger games together, and Cato's anger issues mixed with cloves new more caring personality makes for an interesting games.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a clato fanfic, and also my first fanfic on here (: I hope you like it x**

Chapter 1.

Cloves POV:

I run, the rain soaking through my body and getting into my skin. In my left hand I hold a sword,old but still in good nick. I run past a tree,but then go back on my self and start scampering up the thin branches,I find a perfect place to sit amongst the branches and there are leaves above me stopping the worst of the rain getting in. Then I hear the familiar footsteps "clove!" He yells

"Hello cato" I say snickering

"Give me my sword back!" He pleads "or I will come up there and get it myself"

"Oh we both know there is no chance you can climb this tree-you are 6ft tall, and therefore extremely heavy'

"I'm only heavy because of my muscles " He says lifting up his arm to show me his biceps,ugh he makes a joke out of everything. In my anger I chuck one of my knives down at him,it barely touches his skin-but he still gets a mark

"Hey! calm down!" He says

"No' I say gritting my teeth

"Whatever! Anyway can I have my sword back? Please?" He says batting his eyelashes-in an attempt to seduce me?

"Yes-if you stop teasing me about being short!" I exclaim

"Okay, fine' he says with sincerity in his voice.

I then throw his sword down from the tree, so it lands inches from his feet,and then I jump from the tree.

"Didn't know you could jump-or throw swords so well" cato says raising his eyebrows "well the fact that I can do those things makes me very unlike you-doesn't it?" I say infuriating him on purpose

"I can jump really well" he says in defence

"Err...no you can't! You are about as graceful and light on your feet as president snow!"

"I can fight with swords!" He says

"Yes" I agree "but can you throw them from high up a tree?" I ask,he doesn't answer "I think not" I say smugly

"Anyway" he says changing the subject

"It's the reaping tomorrow so we should probably be heading home" me and cato are neighbours and so we train together then go home together everyday. You could say we were friends,best friends but we would never admit it.

"Sure" I say

"So are you going to volunteer for tribute?" Cato asks

"Yes I am" I answer

"Well I hope you win"

"Me too" I say

Very shortly we arrive at our houses

"Good luck for tomorrow" I say

"You too,I'll see you in the morning I guess"

"Goodnight" I then say

"Goodnight" he says then departs

That night I have horrible dreams,being murdered and tortured in the games,I wake up from these nightmares at 2am and I can't fall back to sleep,for the rest of the night I toss and turn in my bed a layer of clammy sweat covering my body. When finally morning comes I get dressed into my reaping outfit,a dark purple velvet dress,I am applying my make-up when cato walks into my room

"What the-"

"Before you shout at me your dad let me in,now hurry up we have 10 minutes till the reaping." Cato says. I rapidly do my hair and make up and pull my shoes on then me and cato walk to the town hall which is about 2 minutes from our house. When we get there, they split us up,and start. "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 74th annual hunger games,now before we pick our tributes we will watch this video the Capitol made for us." Says enobaria-the mentor for the tributes of district 2. They play the same video every year so most people aren't watching it,finally it's over then enobaria says "ladies first" she picks out a slip of paper and reads "flora kerwin" i quickly yell 'I volunteer', then walk up on to the stage. Then she picks out a boys name and reads "cato carter". No. This cant be happening. He cant be in the games! One of us-or both of us might have to die! I'm so in my own world that when enobaria says "shake hands dearies" I barely register. When cato and me shake hands I look into his eyes-but he looks away, obviously upset by the fact that we're both in the games.

**A/N: Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: because I got great feedback and do quickly on the first chapter i decided I'd update again (: I really hope you guys like it x please follow, fan and review xx ily**

Chapter 2.

Cloves POV:

After me and cato shake hands enobaria leads us of stage and into the justice building;here me and cato are locked into separate rooms.

A few minutes later the doors are pushed open and my dad comes into the room,he sits next to me on a small wooden chair.

"I hope you win...and if you don't, remember that I love you" My father says,his eyes watering

"Dad I hope I win too and I love you,and please look after yourself...if I don't...come back,promise me you'll get a job?" I have to ask my dad this because he has relied on me since my mom died...

"I promise I will try and get a job,and I will look after the house" my dad says pulling me into a embrace.

At this I start crying...my father is one if the closest people to me...along with cato.

We hug for a while longer and then we pull away-but before I have time to say anything else my dad is roughly pulled away by a burly looking peacekeeper.

Once the peacekeeper leaves the room enobaria and Brutus enter the room,cato following behind them.

"We will now travel to the Capitol-by train obviously,please follow me the train station is very near" says enobaria in her oddly strangeled accent.

I stand up and straighten out my reaping outfit I then stand next to cato and we follow enobaria and Brutus.

While we walk to the train station I entwine my fingers with Cato's, he glances at me but doesn't resist. I am holding Cato's hand for reassurance-not for any other reason,I need someone to comfort me at the moment,and I really don't care who that is.

Soon we arrive in the station and we go and stand outside a Capitol train. "You will stay on this train for a day and night-make yourselves comfortable,enobaria will now show you to your rooms." Says Brutus in a monotone.

We enter the train and when I see what it looks like inside my jaw literally drops. The gold panelled ceilings have intricate chandeliers coming from them,a long mahogany table crosses the room,and matching chairs,with amazing patterns on them surround the table. As well as that leather sofas are dotted around the train-all the sofas are covered in piles of fluffy pillows.

I look at cato and he has the same shocked look as me glazed over his face. Abruptly enobaria snaps us out of our trances by saying "come with me-I will show you your rooms"

We walk down a long corridor that has silver walls and ceilings,and priceless paintings are hung in various places down the corridoor.

Finally we reach the end of the corridors where two neighbouring rooms are. "This is your room,clove" says enobaria pointing to one of the rooms "this is yours" enobaria says referring to cato and pointing at the other room.

Enobaria then leaves and me and cato stand alone. "Thank god she's left us alone!" Exclaims cato.

I look at him sternly and say "you do realise she could be the difference between us getting sponsors or not-aka the difference between our life and death.

Cato just looks at me speechless,then I burst into laughter; "sorry I don't know what I was talking about-I hate her!"

"Who wouldn't?" Asks cato

"True" I say

"Anyway I better go and check out my room,see you later?" Says cato

"Yeah see you later" I then walk into my room-it's amazing! I have a whole double bed to myself,an en-suite bathroom,a computer,a tv and a wardrobe full with clothes.

At least I'll live life in luxury before I go into the hunger games.

**A/N: I don't think I portrayed clove very well..she seems a little bit like she doesn't want to go into the games at all, and I know with cato being in the games she wouldn't want to go into the games, but it seems to go a bit further than that. **

**But please follow, favourite, and most importantly review! x**

**The next chapter will be better (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: it's really fluffy, but it's pretty long and better than my last chapter (: hope y'all like it. Please favorite, follow and review.**

Cato's POV:

I knock on cloves door and then walk into her room. She's in the bathroom when I enter and I quickly yell 'dinner time' before I leave the room. I am just walking towards the dining cart when I hear footsteps running up behind me. 'Hi' clove says, linking her arm with mine-meaning she has to stand on her tip toes as she is a foot shorter than me.

'Hey' I say smiling.

'So you looking forward to a cosy dinner with enobaria and Brutus?' Clove asks sarcastically 'totally' I say entering the dining cart, my arm still linked with cloves. Enobaria and Brutus are already there when we arrive and me and clove take our seats and almost immediately food is brought to us.

After finishing dinner we watch a couple of old games before going to bed. I take clove to her room and tell her goodnight before going to bed myself.

I hear a loud scream and I instantly jump out of bed and run to where the noise is coming from. I run into cloves rooms and spot a trembling and crying clove. I rush up to her and pull her into a hug 'shh it's okay, it's okay, what happened?' I ask gently.

'I-I I just had a-a...nightmare' she mumbles tears running down her face 'its okay, it's not real...you'll be alright.'I say quietly, she starts to calm down a bit and says 'I'm really tired, I think I'll be okay...I urm I'm going to go to sleep now'

'Okay' I say pulling her into a hug and standing up to leave 'i meant maybe could you stay with me?' She asks shyly 'of course' I say smiling. Then I climb into her bed, pull her into my arms and we fall asleep that way.

Cloves POV:

'Wake up!' Enobaria shouts while walking into my bedroom. She suddenly notices cato sleeping next to me and once she has got over her shock she says 'I don't know what's going on here but you need to get up we will be at the Capitol very soon' then she leaves the room. ' Once she leaves I quickly usher cato out of my bedroom so I can get changed.

10 minutes later I am in the dining room wolfing down my breakfast, and Cato is sitting right next to me also scarfing down his breakfast. Suddenly I feel the train come to an abrupt stop and I realise we have arrived in the Capitol, I walk up to a near by window and look at everyone surrounding the train, honestly I think they're pathetic; they are so bored with their own lives they watch innocent children being killed in a matter of sick ways. 'God these people are sad' cato says almost reading my Mind, 'yeah, but in a way I pity them, they were brought up learning to enjoy watching kids fight to death' I say, cato agrees with what I say, and he smiles, then his piercing blue eyes meet mine, he looks at me for a long time, then starts to say something 'I love-' he says suddenly stopping what he's saying 'I love...the food here! Don't you?' He says looking nervous 'er yeah I guess' I reply, then enobaria interrupts our now awkward conversation by saying 'please get off the train now, you two, me and Brutus will be taking you to where you'll be staying until the games start' as me and cato get off the train I can't help but wonder if cato was going to say that he loves me, but I quickly erase that thought from my mind.

**A/N: hope you liked it :) please favorite, follow and review ❤**


End file.
